Not Alone
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: She was the odd girl out. How she found herself with five ridiculously hot men was beyond her. How they actually found her attractive was beyond her. Why she didn't want it to stop was beyond her. She just wanted to feel loved. AkatsukixSakura


**Not Alone

* * *

**

Being the odd girl out at school never really bothered her. Who wanted to be one of those fake looking Barbie dolls anyway? Not her, that was for sure. As she walked down the hall to her locker, she could hear the quiet jabs about her clothing and the not so quiet insults about her hair. She ignored it, kneeling on the ground to open her locker. Even her locker was odd. It was the single beige one in the school, whereas everyone else's was a dark blue.

As she finished putting everything into her backpack, she was confronted with her childhood enemies: Ami and Ino. Sakura sighed; her day was going so well…

"Well, well, look who it is, Ami," Ino mocked, her hands on her hips.

Ami flipped her hair over her shoulders and smirked, "It's Forehead, still alone as usual, huh?"

"Leave me alone," Sakura muttered, pulling her backpack over her shoulders and glaring at them.

"Actually, we have this essay due tomorrow for English," Ino began.

"And you're going to do it for us," Ami finished happily.

"Why the hell would I do that?" the pinkette snapped furiously.

Ino's hand snapped forward and clawed at Sakura's face. The seventeen year old stumbled back surprised and fell to the ground on her butt. She touched her cheek and winced at the sting and blood that appeared on her fingers. Ami picked her up from her sweat shirt and growled, a bit pathetically.

"Then my brother won't hesitate to hurt you," Ami snarled.

"You're so weak that you can't pick your own fight?" Sakura snarled back.

Ami screeched and kneed the pinkette in the stomach, slapping her already burning cheek, watching as the girl sank to the ground with a pained groan.

"Come on Ino-chan," Ami said, her nose in the air.

"We better get those essays tomorrow, Forehead," Ino chirped with a smirk as they left the school.

"Ow," Sakura moaned, sitting up. She picked up her back pack and stood up on shaky legs and exiting the school. She looked up at the gloomy sky. _Oh dear Kami, please don't let it rain._

As she began her journey home, it began to drizzle. After a few minutes of drizzling, it began to pour. Shivering she held her books closer to her chest and walked across the parking lot, which was completely empty save for a large Hummer parked beside her.

* * *

"Stupid," Kisame growled, slapping his blonde friend upside the head.

"Hey! I thought I left my keys in the classroom!" Deidara said, defending himself.

"Waste of time," Sasori muttered.

"Why you left him in charge of the keys is beyond me," Itachi added quietly.

"I was late for class and he insisted on driving," Sasori replied, glaring at the Uchiha.

"What the fuck! How are we fucking gonna get home now?" Hidan snarled.

The five of them were walking out of the University of Konoha Sarutobi after a failed attempt search of their keys. When the exited the school, Itachi immediately spotted a pink haired girl who was picking something up. Something shiny.

* * *

Sakura stared at the large Hummer and frowned. Who would still be at school at this time? Her frown deepened when she found a key sitting right beside it. She reached down to pick it up and accidently pressed the button to unlock the car.

_Beep, beep!_

Sakura dropped the keys in surprise and stared up at the car. She was about to back away then continue her walk home when she bumped into something – or rather someone – who lifted her up until she was off the ground and face to face with a pale man with violet eyes and slicked back silver hair.

"What the fuck were you doing, Pinkie?" he growled loudly.

The rosette winced and replied in a small voice, "Nothing, I just found some keys on the ground and wanted to see whose it was."

"You were going to steal the fucking car, weren't you?" he shouted as the others walked toward the pair.

Sakura twitched, her day was bad enough as it is, she didn't need some psychopath yelling at her in the rain. She swung her foot back and kicked him in the groin, landing on her feet gracefully when he dropped her and doubled over.

"Listen here, jack ass!" Sakura growled, "I'm having a terrible day right now. I don't need you to fucking yell at me when I'm not doing anything. I wasn't going to steal your ugly ass car, got that? I just need to get home, fix my cheek, try and get a fucking job so I can try to keep my fucking apartment, okay?"

Without another word, she turned and began walking away.

"Wait."

Sakura turned around and raised an eyebrow at the attractive male that called for her. He had long black hair tied into a low pony tail and dark, mysterious eyes. Come to think of it, all of them were tall and handsome.

"It is raining out," he stated, "why don't you come with us?"

"Thanks but no thanks," Sakura told him. What was he crazy? She just met them.

"Please, I insist," he said, a smirk on his lips, "you have no other place to go, I am sure."

Sakura glared at him through narrowed eyes. He got her there. With her parents gone, she didn't have a home and tried hard to find an apartment week after week. Sighing in defeat she stared at him, "Fine. You're right. I do need a place to stay."

He nodded and turned to Hidan who was still doubled over and glaring at the girl. He smirked at the taller man on the ground and stepped into the driver's seat as everyone else piled in.

"There's not enough room," Sakura mumbled. The five men were already settled in their seats and she stood outside.

"Sure there is," the cheeky blonde one said, reaching down for her hand and pulling her up into the car and on his lap.

"Hey! Why are you driving my freaking car?" Hidan screamed from the front seat.

"I would like to get home in one piece, Hidan," Itachi stated simply.

Sakura sighed. She didn't know why she agreed. Turning to look at man she was sitting on, she noticed his crystal blue eyes and the boyish grin he wore.

"Like what you see, sweetie?" he asked with a playful smirk.

She turned away and scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

It would probably be incredibly annoying to stay with these guys.

* * *

"Here, you can take a shower," Kisame told her, leading her into the bathroom.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled, "um, I'm Sakura by the way."

"Kisame," he told her, ruffling her hair with a smirk.

The pinkette closed the door with a frown. She tore off her oversized hoodie and baggy jeans and tossed the wet clothes into a corner before jumping into the shower and turning it up all the way. _Yess, hot water, finally…_she thought gleefully.

"I'm going to take these towels to Sakura-chan!" Deidara announced and laughed at the grumbles that answered him.

He skipped steps on the stairs and reached the guest bathroom in a few seconds. As he approached the door, he could faintly hear a beautiful voice coming from the bathroom. He paused and listened.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

The blonde stepped into the bathroom and placed the towels on the counter. He was about to turn and leave when he caught a glimpse of the pinkette behind the slightly blurred curtains. Her singing became a bit quieter as she wiped her bleeding cheek.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_She's so beautiful_…Deidara thought, his eyes roaming over her figure. A pained whimper escaped her lips, snapping him out of his daze. He muttered a silent curse because of his raging hard on but stepped toward her, yanking the pinkette out of the shower.

Sakura yelped when she felt herself being pulled out of the shower. The water turned off and she looked up to see the blonde holding her…wait, she wasn't wearing anything.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura screeched, thrashing in his arms.

Deidara set her on the counter and searched the cabinet for a few things. He dabbed at her wound gently and cleaned it with a cotton ball before smoothing a bandage over it.

Sakura watched the blonde carefully as he smoothed the bandage over her cheek. He wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see the well defined abs that rippled with every move he made. _Wow…he's really hot…_

"Like what you see," Deidara asked with a cheeky grin despite his hard on.

"Don't flatter yourself," Sakura mumbled, jumping from the counter to wrap a towel around her torso, "what are you still here for, don't you have any –"

He cut her off and slanted his mouth across hers, kissing her thoroughly. His tongue ran along the seem of her mouth and suckled her lower lip, nibbling and attacking the sweet cavern with his tongue when she gasped.

Sakura mewed softly and shut her eyes in pleasure, giving into his advances. She tip toed and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely since he was about a foot taller than her, give or take. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and tilted her head to gain more access.

Deidara pulled her up against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her towel pooling around her hips. He ran his fingers through her long pink hair and his other hand ran along her body. He pushed up against her core with his hardened length, eliciting a moan from the pinkette above her, he smirked.

Sakura moaned and grinded herself against him causing him to groan and move from her lips to her neck. She continued her ministrations and smirked at the way he gasped quietly during his assault at her neck.

"My room?" he breathed against her lips staring into her liquid looking emerald eyes. He could drown in those doe like eyes. Sakura nodded and he kicked the door out of the way and practically flew toward his room where he opened the door and threw her onto the bed.

Sakura sat up on her forearms and stared at his room. It was bigger than her apartment! She had no time to think of it further because he latched onto her erect nipple and sucked.

He teased her neglected nipple and bit softly into the flesh feeling satisfied when her back arched and she cried out. Neither noticed that the door opened quietly.

"Fucking Pinkie, now are we?" came Hidan's voice from the doorway.

Deidara raised his head slowly as Sakura covered up. The blonde smirked, "Yea. So what? Jealous?"

"Fuck yea!" Hidan shouted, "We fucking share everything! _Everything!_"

"This is getting weird…" Sakura muttered, tiptoeing toward the door slowly.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" Itachi mumbled, encircling her waist and pulling her against him. "He was right, you know. We share _everything_."

She was tossed on the bed again, this time with Itachi looming over her. He leaned down to mark her shoulder, lapping at the blood before kissing her.

"Dude, share," Kisame grumbled, crawling on the bed.

"Hey, careful! My bed, you know?" Deidara shouted.

And that was how Sakura found herself with five, naked, _godly _looking men. Deidara lowered himself between her legs and began to lap furiously at her pussy. He pulled the lips apart with his fingers and thrust his lithe muscle into her entrance, rocketing in and out quickly. Sakura cried out at the sensation of being filled.

Kisame reached down and pinched her clit, reveling in the way she arched her back and moaned. Itachi kissed her, the two battling for dominance as Hidan and Sasori both attacked her breasts.

"You're so wet," Deidara breathed.

"Let some of us have a turn, jack ass," Hidan growled, pulling Deidara from between her legs and situating himself here.

Whereas Deidara had been thorough and gentle, Hidan was anything but. Everything he did was unpredictable and Sakura found herself struggling for breath as he attacked her weeping entrance with his mouth and fingers. She could feel him reach up and suckle on her clit as his fingers pistoned in and out of her pussy and felt as if a floodgate had been opened.

When he felt her muscles quivering around his fingers, Hidan sped up, attempting to prolong her orgasm. He suckled and at random times nibbled on her clit, reveling in her screams.

"Aah…aah!...I-I think…" the pinkette gasped out. She never got to finish because her sentence was cut off by a pleasured scream. Her legs quivered and her back bowed.

Hidan licked up her sweet nectar happily and glanced up at her pleasured face. He was about to pull off his pants but stopped when he saw everyone else's faces.

"Fine…how do you want to do this," he grumbled.

"How about we let Sakura decide," Sasori purred, leaning up to meet her eyes. "How about it, puppet?"

The seventeen year old worried her lower lip as she stared at them all. Itachi was incredibly handsome. Dark and mysterious. She had always loved those types of men. Deidara however was the opposite. He was bright and boyish. Immature but incredibly handsome as well. Hidan…well…he had a really nice body. Not so much personality wise… Kisame was large. He was the tallest and buffest one out of them all. Sasori was delicate looking in a way and with his blood red hair and amber eyes, she felt as if she could drown in them…

_Who to choose, who to choose…

* * *

_

**Well? Who will she choose? I'm leaving that up to you guys! Review and tell me who you want her to be with! This will probably be a two-shot so, yea!**


End file.
